Seeing Jacob
by Twilightcuzzins
Summary: When all talk about weddings brings Bella down; the Cullens go on an adventure to keep her mind off of things. But what happens when a certain someone Bella thought she left behind in her past...Full Summary inside.
1. Speedy Invitations

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Summary: When all talk about weddings brings Bella down; the Cullens go on an adventure to keep her mind off of things. But what happens when a certain someone Bella thought she left behind in her past, accidentally bumps into them to accept an invitation that she did not send? Post Eclipse; slight fluff. Edward/Bella, implied Jacob/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme.**_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Speedy Invitations

"Alllliiiiiiiice..."

"Bella the invitations need to match the theme of the wedding!" Alice reminded her.

"Edward, help? Please?" Bella begged.

"Alice, do you think you can tone down the lace a little? This _is_ Bella's wedding." Edward said looking at Alice.

"It's_ our_ wedding!" Bella reminded him attempting a strict glare.

"I thought you were the one who wanted an older fashioned wedding!" Alice noted, ignoring Bella's comment.

"Even though I wanted an older styled wedding, doesn't give you the right to go overboard with the lace and layers of useless paper," Edward said picking up an invitation.

"Fine then," Alice began. "Would you like to try making an invitation Edward?"

"No, that's why we hired you." He began. "Fine, we'll let you do your job, no need for the language Alice." Edward said listening to her thoughts.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Bella. "What do you see in him?" she teased.

"Everything," Bella said moving closer to Edward on the couch, taking her hand in his. Edward gave it a nice squeeze.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Edward asked Alice.

"Actually, yes, we need to discuss why you always seem to..." she was interrupted by the sound of laughing. Emmett walked in and all eyes turned to him. "What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"You," he said, going to sit next to her on the floor.

Edward started laughing with Emmett, "Yeah she is funny when she tries to get mad."

"Why you little...big..." Alice started, still steamed.

"Alice?" Bella asked, leaving the rest of Alice's thoughts to be heard by Edward once more. "Do you think we could put these flowers on the invitations instead?" Edward snickered in the background.

"Sure Bella! I really like these flowers too, I had a feeling..." Alice began talking to Bella which gave Edward some time to talk to Emmett.

"Excited?" Emmett asked.

"More than she is; I know that much." Edward replied glancing at Bella.

"Ah come on, she's crazy about you!" Emmett stated.

"Yeah, but she's not crazy about the wedding. I don't think she realizes how much this means to me… to _us_."

Emmett noticed the thoughtful look etched on Edward's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"The reaction I'm going to get when she finds out about my early invitation," Edward said in a low tone that no human could possibly hear.

"I see... the one to the dog," Emmett said with a smirk. "You did the right thing kiddo, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"I'm not so sure about that; she hasn't talked to him in a while. I just hope it won't cause a scene."

Edward turned toward Bella and Alice. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Picked the flowers yet, Bella dear?" He kissed her neck softly.

Bella felt the blood rush to her face, "umm...yeah… these ones right here." she said, holding up an invitation to him. "What do you think?"

"I think the flowers are beautiful. Just as long as they make you happy Bella love," Edward said kissing her neck right below her jaw. He chuckled softly, "Yes Emmett, I do notice how much she is blushing."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and they all began to laugh with him. "So what's on the agenda today?" Alice asked after she stopped giggling.

"Is there anything specific that anyone wants to do? I really don't feel like sitting around talking about flowers and colors all day. No offense Alice." Edward said.

"None taken," Alice said, "I think we all need a break from all of this wedding planning."

"How about skydiving?" Emmett joked. Bella gulped at the thought.

"Oh sure, let's watch Bella jump out of a plane. Knowing her luck, her parachute won't even open." Edward said darkly, glaring at Emmett. In one quick motion he was in Emmett's face growling. "NO! That will not be funny!"

"Edward, please… you know he was just joking." Bella said tugging at his arm.

"Trust me, he was not joking."

Emmett's face turned very serious, "Now that's a low blow! Alice how long had that thought lasted in my head?" He asked looking towards the sight-seer.

"Long enough..." she said rolling her eyes. "He took it back though Edward, it was an honest mistake." Alice tried to make the atmosphere lighter, "Let's go shopping!!"

"No!" The three of them said in unison. "Don't you think we did enough shopping for a century Alice?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

Alice pouted in defeat. "I am sorry to inform you Alice, but you do not hold Jasper's powers." Edward and Emmett laughed in unison.

"Did someone say my name?" Jasper asked at the top of the stairs.

"Alice was just talking about how she wanted to go shopping," Edward began to tell the tale, "and she tried to make us feel sorry for her, but she can't control us like you."

"Oh. Alice dear, I think we should relax a bit on the shopping. Once the wed..." Jasper was cut off with a stern look on Bella's face. "Well once the big event gets closer, you will have so much shopping to do."

"Exactly," Edward agreed.

Alice went over to her lover, and held him close. "Will you go with me then?" she smiled.

Edward started laughing, "Now Jasper, don't you think it would be a good idea to go with her. Don't you just love shopping with her?"

"What do we need to go shopping for?" Jasper asked pulling Alice closer.

Bella observed as Alice and Jasper got closer, she looked at Edward from the corner of her eye. _I wonder if we'll be even closer than before after all of this is over._ She sighed, and saw that he was looking over at her.

"Something wrong Bella dear?" Edward asked pulling her close to his cold, hard chest.

"What? Oh, n-nothing," Bella laughed the conversation away and looked back at Alice and Jasper.

"Fine, then it's settled, we'll go after they come back from their honeymoon! Doesn't that sound like fun Bella?" Alice asked, her voice was singing.

"Yeah Alice," she said half paying attention, "that sounds like fu- wait, did you just say _honeymoon_?!?!" she asked, her jaw dropping.

"ALICE!!!! I told you not to say anything!" Edward began yelling. "No, I will not forgive you!"

"Edward! You know I hate surprises!" Bella said, her eyes tearing up in anger.

"Thanks a lot Alice!" Edward said glaring at her. "Bella dear, just listen okay...I just thought that...you would want a honeymoon. It_ is_ what humans do after weddings."

"I don't want to have any more human experiences! I'm already having a wedding! And Edward, you already know what I really want after all of this," her tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Edward pulled her into a tight hug; a look of despair was in his eyes.

"You know… maybe we_ should_ go shopping..." Emmett said to the others, he got up and left. Two seconds later the roar of a Jeep, and reckless honking could be heard. "Hurry _up_, you guys!"

"I'm so sorry Edward… Bella…"Alice said looking at the two.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said grabbing her hand, ignoring Alice's apology.

He led her through the door of the house walking towards the Jeep, Alice and Jasper close behind.

"You can't ditch us that easily, of course we're coming" Edward said reading Emmett's mind, with a smile.

Bella paused. "Wait, what about Rosalie? Does she want to come?"

Emmett answered, "Oh, she's sleeping... come on."

Bella looked at him confused, she knew vampires couldn't sleep. "Oh come _on_ Bella, just get into the Jeep" Edward chuckled, lifting her into the seat and taking the spot next to her. While Alice climbed into the other side of the Jeep next to Bella, Edward noticed Bella looking at all of the seat belts. As if reading Bella's mind, he turned to Alice saying, "Would you be so kind…?"

Alice's eyes widened while Edward placed an arm around Bella, laughing to himself. Emmett began a countdown from five while Alice began fumbling with the seat belts.

"5…" he said as he revved up the engine.

"Edward why is he counting?" Bella questioned.

"4…."

"What's going on Edward?!"

Edward chuckled as Emmett said, "3…."

"Alice…?" she whined desperately.

_Click._

Emmett chuckled a "YES!", as he pounded the gas pedal, forcing Bella against her seat. The others seemed unfazed, as they were used to the speed.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell us what you think. **


	2. Encountering Change

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Rosalie is perfectly fine, she just didn't make it into the main story... Sorry Rosalie fans!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Encountering Change

"Bella? Where would you like to go?" Emmett asked, still speeding up the road away from Forks.

Bella, still shocked from the sudden impact, said without much thought, "Let someone else decide... please?"

Alice opened her mouth to decide but Edward cut her off.

"Emmett you are driving, take us wherever you want to go," Edward said.

"Let's go to the mall, maybe there will be something to do there," Jasper suggested. Alice squealed with delight and tried to hug Jasper who was in the front seat, but when she couldn't accomplish this she settled for Bella.

"To the mall we go!" Emmett said, turning onto the highway.

"I can't _believe_ we're going to the mall after all..." Bella said exasperated.

"I thought we were staying _away_ from shopping." Edward said looking at Emmett.

"It's either shopping, or we go to the Quilt Show," Emmett replied.

"Shopping!" Edward, Bella, and Jasper all said at once.

In ten minutes they were in the parking lot of the mall, they passed by all of the "compact car" spaces, a disapproving look on Emmett's face. "They need to make bigger spaces towards the front," he complained.

"Maybe you should have brought a smaller car," Edward said chuckling. Emmett laughed at the idea.

Bella looked to her right and noticed that Alice was concentrating on the mall doors. "Over there Emmett!" Alice said pointing at a truck three lanes away. "That green truck's owner is coming out the door right now!" Emmett went to the truck and waited for the owner to walk up; the man gave a weird look to all five of them and got in his truck to drive away. He gave one last glance in confusion and Alice just waved at him.

"At lease we know she's good for something," Edward said smiling at her. "Yes, that means I'm not mad at you."

Alice's face lit up as they parked and got out of the car. She ran over to Edward and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Edward!!! I promise it won't happen again!"

"Yeah, it better not!" Edward said slinging an arm over her shoulders giving her a tight squeeze before reaching for Bella. "Come on Bella dear."

They walked through the doors of the mall and Alice instantly saw a store that she liked, she grabbed Bella and pulled her in the direction of Gottschalks.

Bella was still holding on to Edward's hand so he was forced to tag along; Jasper and Emmett laughed at the sight, and quickly followed. "I guess we will all go," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It's not too late to look at quilts!" Emmett said teasingly.

"I might just want to," Edward whispered to him.

"Oh come on guys. It's not like we will be in there for long, she can change within seconds." Jasper said defending Alice.

"Ooooh! Bella come here and try this on!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella looked back at Edward and mouthed, "Help me?"

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all laughed as they watched Bella leave with Alice. "Well we wouldn't have to be here long if Bella wasn't trying things on," Jasper said to Edward. "Knowing Alice and her patience, she'll dress Bella for us."

"Nuh uh! No way! Alice, I will not put that hideous thing on!" Bella said from the dressing room.

"Hideous? Bella, do you have no sense of fashion whatsoever? This is the style!" Alice replied.

"Alice be patient, she isn't used to so much style," Jasper said laughing.

Edward glared at him. "Yeah you better be joking Jasper," he said.

"Ahh! No!" Bella ran out of the dressing room into Edward's arms, "Next store please..."

"Alice what did you do?" Edward asked. "Are you kidding Alice?" he paused. "Even I think that's ugly!" Edward took Bella out of the store shaking his head.

"It's okay Alice, I bet it was nice," Jasper said taking Alice's hand.

"I'll get her next time," she said winking at him.

"Now, now, take it easy on her," Jasper said pulling her close.

"This is the most entertaining trip I've ever taken to the mall," Emmett said laughing.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Edward began. "And _no_, I'm not going to let her try on anything ugly so you can laugh!" Edward said turning to glare at him.

Bella saw a Directory and walked up to it. "How about we go into this store? It looks safe..." she said, glancing at Alice.

"Bella, that's a book store!" Alice complained. "What can we possibly buy in there?"

"Books obviously!" Bella retorted.

Edward chuckled as he took her hand and walked into the store. "I can't possibly think of any other books you need."

"A book that can repel soon-to-be sister in-laws?" Bella asked hopefully. Alice frowned.

"She heard that," Edward whispered.

"Oh Alice! I was just kidding!" she turned back to the small vampire. "You know I can't wait to be your sister in-law, It'll be so much fun! Except for the excessive shopping sprees..."

Alice looked at her thoughtfully and saw into the future. She saw that Bella wouldn't mind the shopping trips soon enough, "I'll forgive you because after the wedding, there is going to be a _huge_ sale with clothes that have your name written all over it!"

Bella bit her lip, "Yay?"

"Alice. Contain your self," Edward said pulling Bella into his chest.

"Oh! The Great Big Book of Motorcycles!" Emmett exclaimed going to the rack and picking up a copy.

"Emmett!" Edward said staring at him. "We don't need to talk about motorcycles!"

"Fashion magazines!" Alice exclaimed, ignoring Edward. She pulled Jasper along and picked up a copy of _Vogue_.

"Actually Edward, I think I need a good novel to read..." Bella said walking over to the Romance section.

"What can you possibly need in romance, when _we_ already have all the love in the world, Bella dear?" Edward asks pulling her into his hard chest and kissing her lips softly leaving her out of breath.

Alice stopped reading halfway through the passage in her magazine; she fell into a daze and gasped.

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"The romance section disappeared… Dog! Here!" she whispered urgently. "Can't you smell it?"

Edward stopped slightly crouching, pushing Bella behind him letting out a quiet growl. "Bella it's time to go."

"But I haven't even looked at the books yet Edward, can I please go get one?" she asked slightly shocked at his change of mood.

"Bella! Listen to me. We need to leave; Right now. There is nothing you need in romance right now," Edward said not even looking at her.

"Yeah Bella; There is nothing you could possibly need in romance." A voice that sounded too familiar said.

She took a step to the side of Edward to stare at the person whom the voice belonged to. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing cut off jeans with a plain black t-shirt. A small black band was wrapped around his ankle. Bella realized that nothing has changed about this person.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob Black said with a wink. "Long time no see. It's different without you in La Push; Sam's been asking about you." He took a step towards her as if to hug her.

"Don't take another step _pup_!" Edward said moving Bella behind him once again.

"It's good to know nothing has changed, _leech_," Jacob said with a grin.

"Edward_ quit_ it. There is no need for a scene right now. We can deal with him later," Bella said turning around to leave the store.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. Bella turned around to see sadness in his eyes as he reached out for her hand. "Bells…please tell me you don't hate me?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2, it was going to be a cliff hanger before... but I guess it still is. Please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And hopefully none of the characters are OOC, sorry about that if they are in anyway. **


	3. Emotional Books

**A/N: Hooray a new chapter! I planned on updating much sooner, but currently the story is trying to make a life decision... the story was originally planned to end by the next chapter... but we're considering making the story longer. So hopefully we'll make our decision within the next few days. **

**Thanks to all the readers and people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Emotional Books

"What do you mean hate you?" Bella asked. "I never said anything like that!"

"Bella, you left," Jacob said quietly. "You left _me_."

"Jacob..." Bella said with a hurt voice. "I thought you would understand my feelings for Edward by now..."

"Get the hint _pup_, she doesn't want you." Edward said pulling Bella closer.

"I don't want you like that Bella! I want you as a friend. I would rather have you in my life knowing that you will never love me like you love Edward, than not having you in it at all. Don't you understand?" Jacob said reaching for her once again.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said taking her hand. "You don't need this."

"Yeah,_leech_. She doesn't need any of this!" Jacob said as his hand started to shake violently. "She doesn't need you to go behind her back to invite me to your wedding either!"

"What?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Jacob...don't." Edward warned.

"Yes Bella, he invited me to your death!" Jacob said in her direction.

"Listen dog, we can't do this here. There are too many people," Edward said staring at him darkly.

"Who cares about how many people are here!?!" Jacob yelled. "Bella, don't you _see_? Do you still not realize how much he has ruined everything?"

"Security is going to be called in a few minutes if we don't quiet down mongrel," Alice warned.

"Shut up! Just _**SHUT UP**_!" Jacob screamed once again, his arms starting to shake in rage.

"Bella, we need to leave; now!" Edward said pulling her arm.

"Jacob! Calm down!" Bella yelled ignoring Edward.

"No, I'll leave. Bella, I wish it wouldn't have turned out this way," Jacob said looking at the floor. "You have no idea how much I miss you," He whispered, quietly walking towards the exit.

"Jacob wait!" Bella called after him.

"No, I'm done waiting," Jacob said coldly, as he ran away from the store, his whole body shaking.

Bella watched as he left the store. She turned to face the Cullens, not a sign of moisture in her eyes "...Edward? Can you do m- _us_ a favor and ask Jacob if...the pack...will be coming to our wedding?"

"...Bella. I don't think that is a good idea," Edward said softly.

Bella frowned. "Why not?"

"Bella, did you not just see what happened with Jacob?" Edward asked.

"B-but... I want them there! You're the one who invited him in the first place you hypocrite! Whether you invited him or not, he would've acted _the same exact way_!" She yelled in protest.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't think that you guys would be like this."

"Like what?!" she seethed.

"I thought maybe, something would have changed. Bella, I'm so sorry."

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and sensed the sincerity in his voice; she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. "No it's fine Edward, don't be sorry... It's my problem that he still acts this way around us."

"It's no one's problem. We are just natural enemies," Edward said pulling her close. "Let's get out of here before we get kicked out."

"Edward wait," Alice said stopping him. She walked up to Bella with a book in her hands, "Here Bella, I knew you needed a new copy of this." She handed Bella a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Oh! Thanks Alice!" Bella smiled. "Let's go to the checkout, Edward."

"Here we go with the Heights again," Edward teased, taking the book from her hands as he went to pay for it. Bella grabbed his hand and followed. When they came to a stop at the end of the line she wrapped her arms around him. "Umm…Bella?" Edward asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is perfect," She reassured him. "Does something seem wrong?" She asked.

"No, everything is perfect," Edward repeated as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head softly. "But I have to go pay for this."

"Okay," Bella said slightly flushed.

Edward left her side as he walked up to the cashier. He placed the book on the counter and slid money to the lady, the whole time he didn't stop smiling at Bella. He took the bag and Bella's hand as he walked out of the store. "I love you," he whispered so softly she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I love you too…" Bella said. Her head was spinning, the way he said those three words made her heart beat at a ridiculous pace.

"Don't think I can't hear that," Edward said squeezing her hand softly. He walked to the Jeep lifting her inside. "Do you really want me to invite the pack Bella?"

She didn't have to think twice, "Yes please."

Alice began to strap Bella down just in case Emmett decided to zoom out of the parking lot. She made sure not to get in the way of the Edward and Bella's conversation.

"I'm sorry you didn't buy anything Alice," Edward said reading her thoughts. "Next time, I promise."

Alice sighed and nodded, faking a smile.

"Edward," Bella began, catching his attention once more. "I know I asked you to go invite the pack... but would you mind if I went with you instead?"

"With me? Bella dear, have you forgotten?" Edward asked chuckling. "I'm not allowed on La Push grounds."

"I'm aware of that. But, how about we ask at the boundary line?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Bella, you have to go. Only you."

Bella gave a big sigh as the car began to move. "You're right, but could you at least wait for me by the line? Just in case?"

"Of course Bella dear. Anything you want."

"Thank you Edward," Bella said snuggling up to him. Emmett looked at the two through his rear-view mirror and made a mock kissing face at Edward.

"Shut up," Edward said to Emmett.

Emmett laughed and continued to drive, "Did you guys plan on going back to the house? Or did you want to go back to Charlie's, Bella?"

"Charlie's, please," Bella said after some thought.

Emmett turned down a road two streets away from Charlie's.

"Do you want me to walk you in, or meet you upstairs?" Edward asked as they pulled up to her house

"It's still early, come on in," Bella said. "You guys are welcome to come in as well you know... we're practically family" she said to the others.

"No thanks, Bella," Jasper replied for all of them.

"See you at home," Edward said as he took Bella's hand.

Bella waved goodbye to the other three and opened the front door to her home. "Charlie?"

"Yeah Bells, I'm here," Charlie yelled back from the couch.

Bella walked into the living room with Edward. "Hey Dad, how was your day today?"

"Good," Charlie replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hi Charlie," Edward said in a low voice.

"What...oh...hi?" Charlie replied, looking up only to glare at him for a moment.

Bella noticed this, but ignored it, "What did you want for dinner dad?"

"I ordered pizza a while ago. It should be here any minute."

"Oh? Well, okay then... I'm not really felling like pizza today; so I'm going to go make something for myself in the kitchen very quick..." she said with a smile.

"Okay. Go…GO… _GO_!" Charlie replied, getting into the game.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen. He sat down in his chair as she made her food.

"I'm going to miss cooking..." Bella said quietly to herself as she made a sandwich.

"Bella, it hasn't happened yet. You can say no. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Edward replied standing beside her.

Bella shook her head, "No. This is what I want; I'll give up cooking, eating and everything else for you."

Edward just shook his head and walked back over to his chair.

"Maybe I can find a way to force myself to eat..." Bella began, speaking nonsense. "Do you think Emmett would try my cooking? He's a strong guy; he could try and eat..." Bella began laughing at her silliness.

"I don't think so Bella." Edward said forcing a smile.

"Oh well..." Bella said taking a seat on his lap.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Edward," Bella said once more. "More than anything."

"Take as long as you want to make sure." Edward said kissing her neck softly.

Bella shook her head, "I won't change my mind."

"I know. I just want you to know that you can." Edward said. Bella began to protest, but Edward pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her closer to him and she lost her balance on his lap. He pushed her plate towards her. "Eat your sandwich Bella."

* * *

**A/N: I think this was the longest chapter so far. (sorry that the chapters are pretty short...) But if I am correct, the next chapter is longer. Please read and review. In the next chapter Bella goes to La Push and visits Jacob.**


	4. Blackout Ceremony

**Hello readers! The story is indeed going to continue! So, hopefully we can get time to write the story more over the weekend. **

**This chapter is my favorite so far, I'm not to sure why... but I think it has to do with the ending. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Blackout Ceremony

"Bella, you don't have to do this. I really don't want you to be riding that bike without someone with you. I also don't like how Jacob just leaves it for you expecting you to come_ to him_," Edward said as he shifted the Volvo into park at the border, between Vampire and Werewolf territory. "Maybe it would be easier for you to call him. You haven't been to Sam's house enough times to know exactly where he lives. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He looked at Bella and smiled the smile that made her dizzy, trying to persuade her to stay.

"Edward I'll be fine I promise. I really want to do this," Bella said confidently. "I've driven the bike by myself before. And it's not so hard to find Sam's house, I just have to pass Billy's house, go down the coast pass the cliff I jumped off-," Bella paused at the sudden change in Edward's expression, "…I'll be back soon," she said as she got out of the car.

"Not soon enough," Edward mumbled as she closed the door. Bella could feel him watching her as she walked across the street to the motorcycle Jacob fixed for her. After putting on her jacket and helmet, given to her by Edward, Bella jumped on the bike and blew a kiss back at him before zooming off up the road. She followed the winding roads past the small store near Quil's house and the beach.

"Hmm... now where was that turn?" Bella asked herself as she shifted the motorcycle into a lower speed. She tried to imagine the drive through but came up blank; there was a smell of food in the air and Bella's stomach began to growl. "That smells good…" Bella said slowing down even more on the side of the road. "It almost reminds me of… Emily's cooking..." Curious, Bella followed the smell and soon enough she was at the front of Sam's house. Bella got off the bike and went to go knock on the door; but before she could do so, Emily was opening the door.

"I thought I heard something outside... What brings _you_ here Bella?" Emily asked. "Please come in."

"Who's at the door?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Eww, what's that smell?" Paul asked. "Who let the vampire in?"

"Calm down, Paul," Sam said as he realized who it was.

"Someone open the window!" Embry said whining.

As Bella looked around the small room she saw three huge boys sitting at the table; Paul, Embry, and Quil. The three of them were only wearing faded cut off jeans and nothing else. Emily walked over to the oven, checking on her muffins. Sam was leaning against the sink wearing the same faded jeans but with a thin white t-shirt. Bella smiled at herself knowing that nothing has changed much, besides the differences in hair lengths.

"Bella, you have to warn us next time. It's been a long time since we have been near vampires, we could have killed you," Sam said.

"Oh, sorry guys..." Bella said slightly embarrassed.

"What brings you here?" Quil asked smiling at her. "It's been a long time."

Bella nodded in agreement, "I wanted to ask you guys something..." she began.

The sound of a motorcycle outside made everyone look at the door. "That should be Jacob," said Sam.

"Jacob is here?!" Bella asked, all confidence that she had disappearing. "I... I.. I think I need to go," Bella said in a hurry. "Nice seeing you guys again…" she went towards the doorway but was blocked.

"Bella, stay here for a while. Jacob would like to see you," Quil said standing in the door frame, taking up most of it. "Unlike last time, you might be able to actually _talk_."

"You heard about the mall?" Bella asked slightly ashamed.

"Bella, we know everything about each other," Embry said while tapping his finger on his head. Quil took his seat back at the table.

"How does he feel now?" Bella asked Quil in a whisper.

"Bella, we can only read each other's thoughts when we are in wolf form," Quil whispered back. The door was swung open with a thud. "But it doesn't sound like he's too thrilled." Bella held her breath.

Jacob strode over to the kitchen, slamming the front door shut. He stood in the door frame, staring at Bella. "What do _you_ want?"

Bella looked back into his angry eyes and tried to keep her voice even, "I wanted… to apologize." This wasn't what she really came for, but she did feel bad about what had happened the day before, between the Cullen's and Jacob.

"The stupid _bloodsucker_ should've seen that I was there. Doesn't she see into the future?" Jacob said as he took a muffin from Emily and ate it with two bites.

"Jacob, can't you just be happy that she is even here?" Quil asked looking at him.

"No," Jacob replied flatly. "I _can't_ be happy. Not _anymore_."

"Jacob..." Bella said exasperated. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Jacob looked away coldly. "You know why."

"Ugh!" Bella said, "Jacob can we talk? _Alone_?"

"Why? What else do you have to say to me? Your _leech_ made everything perfectly clear."

"If that's how you're going to be, then I'm just going to leave... and none of you will be invited to my wedding!" Bella raised her voice.

"What?" Embry asked looking at her puzzled.

"You're inviting _us_ to_ your_ wedding?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes," Bella said. "That was what I wanted to ask you all; but it looks like you guys aren't interested..." she continued, looking at her feet. "So I'll just be on my way..." Bella walked towards the doorway where Jacob was, trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"Bella, shut up." Jacob said. "Let's go talk."

Bella looked up at Jacob, a small frown on her face. "Lead the way," she said with a small hand gesture.

Jacob walked her to the door opening it for her. Once outside he led her to the bikes. He turned around abruptly and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

Bella froze shocked, "...Jacob? What's come over you?" She felt him tighten the hug and she hugged him back.

Jacob squeezed her tighter, "Bella I am so sorry for everything."

"Jacob.. can't breathe..." she said against his chest.

Jacob let her go and smiled at her. "Bella, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It was just those bloo...vampi...Cullens."

"You aren't an idiot; you just worry about me, even though you_shouldn't_..." Bella said.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," Jacob said, taking her hand in his.

Bella looked at their hands, and back up at Jacob. She didn't want to hurt his feelings so she just bit her lip.

Jacob read her face and frowned. "Okay," He let go of her hand. "I understand."

"Thank you Jacob," Bella began. "For being an amazing friend; it really means a lot to me knowing that you're always around." She gave him another quick hug and smiled.

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't be anything else. So do you really want to invite the _whole_ pack?" Jacob asked smiling.

Bella's face lit up. "Yes! Do you think they would come?"

"I don't know Bella," Jacob said frowning. "It was one thing for us to work together to kill the other bloodsuckers. But, to sit there watching a friend be wed off to one of _them_, that's a different story."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Bella said, her excitement toning down a bit.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just...I...we love you too much to see you throw your life away," Jacob said; he saw the look in her eyes at the last four words. "Even if you don't think you are."

Bella nodded slowly to show that she understood. "Well, can I at least invite them properly?"

"Of course," Jacob said as he walked with her back into the kitchen. All eyes were on them as they entered.

"Told ya," Embry whispered to Paul and Quil, holding out his hand. They both placed a twenty dollar bill in it. "They can't stay mad at each other."

"You guys are idiots for thinking we could," Jacob said, taking a seat at the table. Jacob high-fived Embry and looked at Bella apologetically.

Bella laughed to herself. "Well, on that note," Bella began. "I can see that you guys have known about the wedding for quite a while now." She tapped her head just like Embry had done earlier. "And so, I wanted to ask you all... would you guys like to come?"

"Uh, are you _sure_ you want to invite a bunch of _werewolves_ to a _vampire_ wedding?" Paul asked flatly.

"I trust you guys enough to not eat my soon-to-be family," Bella said is response.

Quil opened his mouth to respond, but Sam spoke before he could, "Bella, we will have to think about this; really think about this. As Jacob has probably told you, we aren't on the same side anymore. It's a little different. As soon as we come to an agreement we will call you, okay?"

Bella turned towards Sam, "Okay, that's perfectly fine. Thanks for considering." Bella's stomach began to growl again and she blushed when everyone began to laugh.

"Here, eat something," Emily said gesturing to the huge table full of food; but just then Bella's phone rang.

"Excuse me please," Bella said. She took the phone out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Is everything okay? Alice is going crazy not knowing what is going on with you." Edward replied in a soothing voice

"Everything's fine. Tell her not to worry, I'm just with a pack of werewolves," Bella joked.

"Exactly my point Bella," Edward replied seriously. "Did you invite them?"

"Yes I did."

"Then come to the border. I'm here already."

Bella's stomach grumbled once more. "Can I eat something first Edward? Emily's food smells so good."

"Here, take something with you," Emily said already packing her something.

Bella sighed in defeat, "I'm coming."

"Tell her I say thank you. See you soon." Edward said before he hung up.

"Edward says thank you, Emily, for my food," Bella said. "And I thank you too." she added with a smile.

"I'll take you to the border line, Bells." Jacob said getting up.

"You're welcome Bella, please stop by any time you'd like," Emily said seeing the two off.

Jacob walked outside to his bike. He held out Bella's jacket and helmet. "Hop on."

Bella put the helmet and jacket on once again and got on the bike behind Jacob, holding him close so she wouldn't fall off. As he drove to the borderline Bella began to realize just how long she had been gone; it was nearly sundown, and a lot of people were coming home from work. Bella looked ahead and saw headlights in the distance. Jacob drove to the border, and stopped the bike to allow Bella to get off, but he stayed on.

"Don't be a stranger anymore," Jacob said smiling through his helmet.

Bella nodded. She tried to hand him the helmet and jacket, but in one quick motion, he put the bike on its kickstand and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bye Bells," He said smiling, holding on to her a little longer. Just then Bella heard a low growl, but she wasn't sure if it was the _car_, or Edward. She walked towards the shiny silver Volvo feeling two pairs of eyes on her. She turned around to wave goodbye to Jacob before she opened the door to the passenger's side.

"Hi," Edward said as Bella slid into the seat. She watched Jacob drive away as she put her seatbelt on.

"Hi Edward," Bella said.

Edward sped away rolling his window down. "Stupid werewolf." He saw Bella glare at him and smiled. "You smell horrible, but how was the pack? I see you and the mutt...I mean _Jacob_, are friends again."

"Yes, we forgave each other," Bella agreed with him.

"That's good. Did they agree to come?" Edward asked looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"They said they'd think about coming to the wedding," Bella said.

"Oh," Edward said dryly. He pulled into the Cullen's driveway and was at Bella's door before she could blink.

Bella opened her door and looked at Edward curiously, "Is everything alri-" but she was cut off by the sudden force of Edward's lips crashing on to hers.

Edward pulled Bella close to his cold hard chest. "Everything is perfect."

Bella was breathing irregularly, "Yeah," she agreed. "Perfect."

Edward just laughed as he took her into his arms and carried her into the house. He sat down on the couch and placed her upon his lap.

Alice came running down the stairs at the sound of them entering, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice," Bella said with a smile.

Alice froze halfway down the stairs, her eyes going into a haze.

"Alice? What is it?" Edward asked slightly pulling Bella closer to him.

Alice frowned at both Edward and Bella. "We have a problem with the wedding..." she paused. "_Dang it_! How am I supposed to see how the wedding goes _now_?" Alice said angrily. Just then, the phone rang.

* * *

**That was chapter four! Please read and review, we'll update as soon as we get... well, more than 10 reviews hopefully. **

**By the way, in case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are named after two things from each chapter.. anyone who figures out the chapter title references gets cookies. Haha.  
**


	5. Confirmation Calls

**Finally, chapter 5 is up! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all of the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 5 - Confirmation Calls

Bella looked up at the phone with a shocked expression.

"Wait, Alice. You don't mean..." Edward said dryly looking at Alice.

Alice moved her eyes up, then down in reply.

"I'll get it," Edward said as he gently put Bella on the couch kissing her cheek. He walked over to the phone, too slowly for his taste.

"Edward?" Bella began, but never finished.

Edward picked up the phone, walking into the kitchen. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello! Jacob I can hear you breathing!"

"Uh...Hi," Jacob finally said after a long pause. "May I speak to Bella? I called her house and Charlie said she wasn't there..."

"Where did you get my number?" Edward asked curiously.

"Charlie gave it to me, even though Billy has had it for ages," Jacob replied. "Can I talk to Bella or not?"

"Before you do, I just want to say…" Edward began; looking over his shoulder making sure Bella couldn't hear him. "Thanks."

"Oh," Jacob replied startled. "Sure, sure."

"You do know that Alice isn't very..." Edward began as Alice took the phone.

"Thanks Jacob Black!" Alice said sarcastically into the phone.

"For?" Jacob asked concerned.

"For making the wedding disappear... I mean, it's not like I was looking into the future to see my masterpiece already finished."

"That is not my fault...your stupid bloodsucker brother asked us to come. It's his fault!" Jacob said annoyed.

"Sure, sure," Alice said mockingly. "It's not your fault, just blame Edward; either way, I have no clue what to expect! But since I have you talking to me right now...how many of you dogs should I be making reservations for?"

"Well it's the pack," Jacob said frustrated.

"Oh! And you just expect me to know how many dogs are in a pack? I would love to count them for you Jacob Black, but once again you guys coming means that I can't see how many of you will be attending!" Alice closed her eyes and said calmly, "Just how many Jacob?"

"Well there's...er..." Jacob began, confused by her change of emotions. "Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Billy..." 

"Okay then. Nine people, seven of which are wolves... can you guys do me a favor and make sure to eat before you come? This way I won't have to buy seven times the amount of food... Oh wait Jacob, you didn't count yourself..." Alice accused. "You are coming Jacob, right?"

"Yeah, I'll have them eat before they go," Jacob began cautiously. "Can I talk to Bella now?"

"Thank you Jacob," She began. "But...you never answered my question."

"I know. I just need to speak to Bella. Please."

Alice frowned and said coldly, "Okay then. Talk to Bella. Thanks, I guess." She handed the phone to Edward and walked off mumbling. "It's nine or ten. How hard is it to answer a simple question? Stupid dogs keeping me from making this wedding perfect..."

Edward looked at the phone in his hand then back at Alice; Listening to the phone conversation play again in her head. He frowned and looked deeply into Bella's eyes. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Bella asked confused. "He couldn't wait to talk to me when I was home?"

"No, I guess not," Edward said annoyed.

Bella grabbed the phone out of Edward's hand. "Jacob?"

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Hi Jake," Bella began. "Did you need something?" As Bella started talking to Jacob, Edward sat next to her playing with her hair.

"I just called to tell you that..." Jacob began.

"..Yes?" Bella prodded him on.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love..."Jacob started again with a long pause. "Your invitations."

"My invitations." Bella said. "Umm... Thank you Jacob, I helped decorate them a little. I picked the flowers."

"Yeah? They were a nice touch. They seemed to be a little too girly for you, but I guess that's what you get when you have that bloodsucker...I mean Alice doing it for you. They looked good."

"Hmm... Yeah. Is that all you wanted to tell me Jacob?" Bella looked up at Edward who was still playing with her hair. Edward smiled at Bella and shook his head laughing.

"Actually, as you probably have figured out, I was calling to let you know that the _pack_ wants to go to your wedding," Jacob said forcing out those last words.

"Really Jake? That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell...well maybe he already knows." Bella looked up at Edward once more and raised an eyebrow. Edward nodded smiling. "Jacob? Are you still there?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. That's all I had to tell you," Jacob replied quickly.

"Okay then." Bella said doubtfully. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, sure."

"I miss you Jacob. You know that right?"

Edward looked at Bella sternly then looked away quickly. Bella didn't miss this.

"Yeah. I know. I miss you more Bells," Jacob said softly. "You have no idea how much I miss you. Good bye Bella." He hung up.

"Bye Jacob," she said into the dial tone.

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Edward not looking into his eyes.

"So, he's coming after all?" Edward asked letting her hair fall behind her shoulder.

"That's what he said," Bella answered, still not looking into his eyes. She was afraid to see what they looked like. "But, I think he didn't tell me what he really wanted to say to me."

"Oh? Well what do you think he needed to say?" Edward asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. I think he was starting to say whatever it was but then he wound up saying. 'I love…your invitations.'"

Edward tensed when he heard her say this. "Hmm...I don't know what to say. Maybe he chickened out..."

Bella finally looked into his eyes and saw they were confused and hurt. Edward looked back at her and blinked his emotions away smiling the half smile she loves. "I never knew a wolf to be a chicken though."

Bella just looked at Edward, "do you know what Jacob was going to tell me?'

Edward looked away and turned back so quickly she wasn't sure he actually did. "No, I have no idea what he was intending on saying," Edward said coldly. 

Bella bit her lip, "Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella," Edward began. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her voice just a whisper.

"What do you want from this wedding? I heard it in your voice Bella. You still care for Jacob."

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bella whispered, trying her best not to let her voice crack. "Of course I care about Jacob. But I want to be with you, and only you."

"It just seems like this wedding is a way for you to say that you can never be with Jacob. I just want to know if your heart is in it," Edward said as he got up and started pacing the room. "I heard the way he was talking to you Bella. He wants you."

"Edward, that's not true." Bella closed her eyes but a tear still escaped. His words hit her with a great amount of force, and now her tears were betraying her.

Edward had her in his arms before it could roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to make you cry. I just had to make sure. I'm so sorry."

Bella continued to cry silently in his arms. When she was able to talk, she whispered just loud enough so that he could hear, "Thank you, Edward, for saying that to me. I needed it; I'm so selfish."

Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling him into his hard chest. "Bella you are not selfish. You could never be selfish," He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Yes I am." Bella said burying her face in his shoulder.

Edward took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "No, Bella, you are not," he said breathlessly, smiling at her. He pulled her chin to his face as he kissed her. He pulled her close to him forgetting about the rules. Bella seemed to have forgotten too as she latched on to his neck kissing him back. He laughed and pushed her away gently. "I swear Bella; you are going to be the death of me." Edward sat Bella across his lap as he nuzzled her neck.

"I just wish I knew what Jacob was going to tell me," Bella said. "I don't understand him sometimes."

Edward let out a sigh before saying, "Well what did he say?"

"He said that the pack wanted to come to the wedding...but you already knew that..." Bella gave him a smile before continuing. "But when he told me that, he kinda rushed the words out. Then he said he missed me and hung up."

"Oh..." Edward said dryly.

"What?" Bella asked; she knew he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what.

"Well...did he say _h_e was coming? Or did he say the _pack_ was coming?" Edward asked looking out the glass wall.

* * *

**Please tell us what you think. Your reviews help us write the story faster! **


End file.
